


Midnight Shenanigans

by Lilviscious



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While most made fun of Bertholdt's extraordinary sleeping poses, Reiner admired them and found them useful in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2368588#cmt2368588) at the snk kink meme.

To most a room filled with people wasn’t considered the proper place to indulge in some private activities. To Reiner however, it only made the pleasure more intense and addicting. It had become a habit to feign slumber when he and his dorm mates settled down and drifted off, but he strained his ears in the darkness keeping track of every little sound. By now he could match snoring to its respective owner and pinpointing movement, rustling sheets, moving limbs and drowsy, murmuring voices, no longer distracted him from the task at hand. Quite literally.

His fingers traced the outline of his cock, feeling it grow the longer he fondled himself. He barely made a sound, his touches light and nowhere near enough to get him off. He was hot, though not necessarily from the dirty fantasies in his mind. The sun had shone mercilessly today and the hot air had yet to leave their dorm. Reiner could only imagine how much Bertholdt would sweat tonight. Speaking of the giant, he was right beside him as he was every night. Masturbating had lost its spark ever since Reiner noticed his childhood friend did not only sleep in very odd and provocative poses, but he was a deep sleeper as well. Looking over at the other, Reiner allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and awaited anxiously what position Bertholdt showed tonight.

Reiner’s grin fell upon seeing the plainly normal and thus boring sleeping position. He lay on his back, one arm swung above his head and the other resting by his side. His chest rose and fell gently with a peaceful expression on his face that did nothing to excite the blonde. Flicking his tongue in a disappointed manner, Reiner turned towards him nevertheless, and followed through with the carefully conducted scheme hidden in his mind. Weird ass pose or not, he was going to have fun tonight.

Peeling off the thin sheet was as easy as provoking Jean to a brawl; one tug was enough. Bertholdt didn’t stir in the slightest when Reiner scooted over more closely and reached for the rim of his shirt. He knew raising the fabric wouldn’t wake him, yet he moved deliberately slow and revealed his faint abs and pecks. His darker skin was a lovely contrast to his fingers that traced his muscles lightly, all the way up to one of his nipples. The sweat gathered there made the motion smooth and barely noticeable.

Reiner swept his tongue over his lowerlip, mouth watering while pressing the pad of his thumb to the hardening nub. He circled it once and pressed a little harder, eyes glancing upward mischievously to see if Bertholdt would awaken. No change so far. If this didn’t elicit a flinch then surely using his tongue didn’t pose a threat to his plan either. Leaning down, Reiner held his breath and revealed his pink, wet muscle. He flicked it against Bertholdt’s nipple experimentally, ears taking notice of a deeper inhale by the man underneath him. Yet he didn’t wake and so he continued, adding more pressure as his tongue toyed with the left and right nipple equally. Once moist, his hot breath hardened the nubs and suddenly Reiner found himself sucking one into his mouth. His lips latched onto Bertholdt’s chest, tongue pressing against the sensitive nub as he hollowed his cheeks lightly.

A soft sound rose from Bertholdt’s mouth, lips having opened slightly. It didn’t stop him, but he kept his desire in check. There was so much more he wanted to do to him while he looked so innocent like this. He pulled back only after copying the treatment to the other nipple and giving it one last lap before his attention shifted elsewhere. Down Bertholdt’s chest and abs, he caught sight of a thin, almost invisible patch of hair that traveled down the undergarment he was wearing. His fingers twitched in anticipation as he reached for the fabric and rolled it down his long legs, the motion seemingly endless until he finally reached Bertholdt’s ankles. The man’s cock had hardened slightly during Reiner’s nipple play, making him grin enthusiastically. He ignored the appendix for now, tracing swirling patterns on the man’s inner thighs instead. 

Caught up in the moment, Reiner only had a few seconds to retreat his hands and let Bertholdt turn his back to him, rolling onto his side with a deep exhale. Holding his breath, he waited with his hands raised in mid-air and his eyes trailing from Bertholdt’s nape down his spine to the curve of his lush bottom. He reached for his brow, wiping away some of the sweat that had gathered there during this erotic operation. All was in his favour however. 

Reiner laid upside down on the bunk, careful not to prod Bertholdt’s head with his feet. Supporting his upperbody with his arm, he reached for the round ass presented before him. He hovered one hand over his skin, letting his body heat radiate there. There was no apparent reaction while pressing his hand down, and giving a light squeeze. Firm though soft, a contradicting combination that had always fascinated him. Reiner gently kneaded the flesh, his thumbs bravely slipping closer and closer in between to the man’s crack. He continued these ministrations, slowly adding to them as he spread his ass cheeks and took a long look at the man’s entrance. Leaning his face closer to wet one of his fingers in his mouth, Reiner swept his slick finger over the relaxed ring of muscles. Bertholdt – or his body at least – appeared to enjoy the sensation, his back arching slightly and pushing his ass up into his touch. It was a minor movement, but proof enough that Reiner could continue. His digit made way for his slick tongue, giving an experimental quick swipe. With consistent pressure, Reiner’s tongue lapped and prodded, easing the tip in and hearing a sudden shaky breath from the other man. It didn’t stop him from pressing his tongue deeper past the now quivering muscles. If Bertholdt was to wake now, Reiner wasn’t going to stop though he’d have to do something from the sounds waking the others. 

Meanwhile Reiner continued licking and blew cooling air over the man’s entrance before leaning back. It was a risk he had to take, but he could no longer permit him to make objections. His digit returned to caress his sensitive spot and entered without much resistance. Bertholdt’s hips jerked lightly, Reiner tightening his grip on the man’s hip for a moment as if telling him it was all okay, he would enjoy this, Reiner would take care of that. Excited by the lack of protest, Reiner slid his finger in deeper and quicker. He listened to Bertholdt’s breathing and adjusted his pace to it until he was making soft appreciative sounds into his pillow. The process was slow and considerate (he didn’t have any grease after all), but Reiner’s patience was wearing thin.

His hand shifted from Bertholdt´s hip to his back where he pressed gently though insistently for him to roll over once more, laying down on his stomach. Reiner readjusted himself on the bunks, momentarily ceasing all movement to check of he heard any suspicious sounds. Hearing none he swung a leg over Bertholdts´ and parted the man´s cheeks. He was definitely going to feel this with his legs pressed together and cock strained between his body and the mattress. Now with his cock aligned to Bertholdt’s spread entrance, his length already slipping through his crack. He leaned forward to take a waft of Bertholdt’s hair, inhaling the man’s scent and calming himself down. Thrusting in would wake the entire dorm and so he breached Bertholdt slowly.

Bertholdt tightened around him almost instantly, his body fighting against the intrusion. A whimper came from the man when he was fully inside. It was so hot, so tight, Reiner wondered if he could move at all. He gripped Bertholdt’s hip and kissed his nape, nipping and licking at his salty skin. They were sweating quite a bit, the temperature in the room rising steadily and surely bothering the others in their sleep. It was none of Reiner´s concern as he started a shallow pace, his hands resting on either side of Bertholdt´s body and his hips moving forward with controlled motions. A breathless moan made Reiner halt, his lips finding one of Bertholdt´s hot ears.

“Shh, Bertl” he whispered quietly, lips grinning at the tightening sensation around his cock. “I can’t..” Bertholdt replied softly, eyes opening slowly to reveal he was not asleep at all. Having heard Reiner’s hushing words in such a knowing voice made feigning his sleep a bit embarrassing, causing him to blush deeply.

They gazed at each other, Bertholdt through the corner of his eyes until he closed them and steadied his breathing once more. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rolled his hips back lightly against Reiner´s. He understood the importance of discretion, but couldn´t deny how Reiner´s sudden sensual attack on his body while he was falling asleep was making him stain the sheets below him. He wanted to moan and the urge to do so increased with every push of Reiner´s hips, slipping his cock in and out of Bertholdt’s willing body. It felt so good, so mind blowing that he felt it coming already, too soon.

He bit his lips trying to resist without stopping. Another pair of Lips and teeth nipped at his shoulder blades as the thrusting became quicker. He lowered one arm to reach for his cock and gave it several tight strokes until he buried his face in his pillow and released. A muffled moan sounded so loud in the silence of their dorm that it didn´t take long for Reiner to squeeze his eyes shut and stutter his hips forward, emptying himself without a sound – a skill mastered ever since he started masturbating while they slept at night.

Opening his eyes, Reiner found Bertholdt pretending to be asleep, his back raising and falling quickly as he tried catching his breath. Looking spent and satisfied, Reiner laid back down on his own bed though as closely to the other as possible. He could see his face like this and reached out to pinch the man’s nose. Bertholdt’s brows furrowed, eyes and lips opening. He inhaled deeply and gave him a questioning look. He didn’t know exactly when Reiner had figured out he wasn’t truly sleeping. His eyes gave away his curiosity and made Reiner lean in even more. Ever so softly he revealed he knew all along, because Bertholdt always slept in the weirdest poses and his lacked creativity tonight.

Reiner grinned at the other, placing a hand over the man’s mouth when another trainee shifted during his sleep. Now was not the time to talk. It hadn’t been the time to have sex either, but how could Reiner resist? 

Bertholdt sighed against the hand and could only wonder: did he really look that sexy while sleeping for Reiner to want to molest him or was Reiner simply too horny for his own good?


End file.
